


Rooftop Crying

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Aloha(mentioned), Army and Aloha like one another, Army(mentioned), Crying, Hello Mask I have returned to dump emotions on you, M/M, Mask has a crush on Aloha, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Secret Crush, Short, Skull has a crush on Army, Unrequited Love, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: A really really short writing in which Mask is sobbing on the roof while Skull listens to his woes.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Aloha/Mask (Splatoon), Army/Skull (Splatoon)
Kudos: 13
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Rooftop Crying

**Author's Note:**

> haha ya'll ever writing a completely different story with a different vibe but then a realization along with sadness hits you and whoops you're kinning Mask and putting a bunch of things you babbled onto writing? No? Just me? Alright then.
> 
> I'm really tired of this,,,

Mask let out a broken sob as Skull rubbed his back. The two had been sitting at the top of the roof for the past twenty minutes, talking before Mask exploded into tears. 

"It'll neeeever...work out Skuuuull....Neeeever in a million yeeeears."

"..."

The charger didn't know what to say to this broken squid as he did his best to comfort him. It wasn't enough of course.

"That... stuuuupid Alohaaaa... curse his woooords, his flirrrrts, curse his everyyyything...especially that smiiile...that damned smiiiile..."

Mask's voice cracked a bit as he spoke, shoving his face back in his hands as his body shook from each wail he muffled. 

"I juuuust...want him toooo see me Skuuuull....Why woooon't he see meeeee?"

Skull knew the answer to that one, he just didn't want to say anything to the cyan squid. It'd crush him even more if he knew someone else saw it too. 

"He's all oooover Army... and yeeeet the other wants noooothing to do with hiiiim... Sure me and Alohaaaa fight... but we still haaaang out a loooot more than he and Arrrrmy do..."

Mask's face shot out of his hands.

"Oh cooood..."

He turned to Skull, his droopy eyes wide and filled with crushed hopes.

"Whaaaat if he juuuust sees me as his beeeest friend, or worse, a broooother? Oh cooood!"

Skull felt his heart hurt watching his friend sob into his hands once more. All he could do was pull the other closer and give him a side hug.

They stayed like that, Skull silently listening to Mask as he tried to speak through tears. 

In truth, Army did see Aloha as well. This was an observation the charger didn't miss and it broke him too.

He wanted to tell the cyan inkling that, he really did.

But he knew he'd have to say it through tears as well.

For both were in love with inklings that paid them no mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey google, how to get rid of a feelings?
> 
> _Write it all out if you're uncomfortable expressing your emotions to someone else._
> 
> ...that is useless information because i've been writing out my feelings and nothing. Thank you Google.


End file.
